


The Best Cure For a Hangover

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wakes up on Christmas morning with an eggnog hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cure For a Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a comment!fic posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/211461.html?thread=45253893#t45253893)

Daniel mumbled groggily and rolled onto his back. He cracked his eyes open only to close them immediately. His stomach was roiling, his mouth was dry, and his head felt like and elephant was tap dancing on his brain. Oh, God. What did Jack do to him last night? He vaguely remembered eggnog being involved, which was odd since he didn’t really care for the stuff. Jack had insisted, though, so Daniel drank. Whatever Jack put in it had improved the flavor a lot. And that, Daniel surmised, was the reason he felt like he was dying. Jack had gotten him drunk. Daniel started when he heard Jack’s voice (the man really had to stop sneaking up on people).

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Jack greeted.

“Ugh. ‘K off J’ck.” Daniel mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. “D’ing.”

Jack smirked. “Not dying, Daniel. You have a hangover.”

“No th’nks t’you.”

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and held out a tall glass of water and a couple aspirin. “I can help fix it.”

Daniel squinted up at him for a moment before downing the aspirin and half the glass of water. “Now go ‘way.” He burrowed into the covers.

“No can do, Danny.” Jack pulled the covers back, leaving Daniel curled up in a fresh burst of cool air. Pajama pants and an undershirt did nothing to keep out the cold without the warmth of the blankets “It’s Christmas and we have presents to unwrap.”

“Not moving.” Daniel mumbled. At least he still had his pillow. His head suddenly hit the mattress, Jack holding the pillow aloft triumphantly.”Alright, alright. I’m up.” He sat up in the bed. “Could you be anymore juvenile?” Jack just pulled Daniel up off the bed and led him out to the living room. “Coffee.” Daniel demanded.

“I’ll get you some.” Jack pointed at the couch. “Sit.” Daniel scowled, but sat on the couch and stared at the cheerily decorated Christmas tree as Jack went to make coffee. He watched the twinkling lights for several minutes before decided to go see what was taking Jack so long. Just as he stood up, he bumped into Jack who had returned from the kitchen with a steaming mug of coffee. Jack steadied Daniel while trying not to spill any on the hot liquid.

“Sorry!” Daniel apologized. “I was just going to check you out.” He gestured toward the kitchen. “I mean, I was going to see how you were coming.” Jack raised his eyebrow. “With, erm, with the coffee.” Daniel amended with a light blush.

“The coffee.” Jack pursed his lips. Daniel nodded, acutely aware that Jack’s hand was still on his waist. “You were coming to… check on…”

“The coffee.” Daniel finished, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Jack’s eyes flicked down to Daniel’s mouth. “Right.”

“Jack…” Daniel whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Coffee.”

Jack blinked. “What? Oh.” He looked at the mug in his hand and set it on the coffee table.

Daniel’s eyes tracked the coffee. “Jack.” He pouted, reaching for the enchanting beverage. “That’s not what I-” Jack caught Daniel’s wrist gently. “Jack?” Daniel looked at Jack just before the other man’s lips descended on his own and made gentle contact. His eyes widened in surprise. He really should have pulled back, claimed that it was a misunderstanding, but Jack’s lips were so soft against his own. Jack brought his hands up to frame Daniel’s face, his fingers tickling the hair by Daniel’s ears. Daniel closed his eyes and let out a little moan as Jack stroked callused thumbs over his cheekbones. He tried to follow when Jack pulled back, only to be held a few inches away.

“Okay?” Jack asked softly, his breath dancing with Daniel’s.

“Yeah.” Daniel whispered back, his hands coming to rest on Jack’s forearms.

“Still want coffee?”

Daniel leaned in and kissed Jack soundly. “What coffee?” He replied before initiating another kiss. Jack moaned and lowered Daniel back onto the couch but refrained from letting the full weight of his body rest on top to Daniel’s. Daniel broke the kiss and looked up at him curiously.”Jack?”

Jack smiled down at him. “Just admiring the packaging.” Daniel blushed. “And now to unwrap my present.” Jack kissed Daniel and went to work on the archaeologist’s clothing. Daniel attempted to return the favor, but found that the t-shirt and jeans that Jack was wearing required more motor skills than his brain was willing to give at the moment. Jack made quick work of getting them naked, however, and finally settled his weight on Daniel.

Daniel shivered from the sensation of skin on skin. “Oh, God.”

“Nope. Just Jack.” Jack gently nibbled Daniel’s ear as he slowly began to move against him. Daniel arched up into the contact. Jack nuzzled Daniel’s neck, whispering. “Daniel.” He placed a soft kiss there before trailing more kisses over Daniel’s cheek to his lips.

“Jack.” Daniel ran his finger through Jack’s hair, hold his head in place as they kissed. His hips strained to get closer to Jack’s. As slow as the pace was, Daniel wasn’t going to last long. “Please.” He whispered against Jack’s lips. Jack increased his pace, causing Daniel to buck his hips and moan. “I-” Daniel whimpered when Jack pressed his hips down harder. “Jack!” He latched his mouth onto Jack’s and kissed him for all he was worth. Jack brushed his thumb over the smooth planes of Daniel’s abdomen. Daniel suddenly threw his head back and came with a cry. “JACK!”

Jack watched as his best friend lost himself in pleasure."Oh, God!” His hips stuttered in their rhythm. “Danny!” His vision grayed out and when it returned, he found himself collapsed, boneless, on top of Daniel. He planted a light kiss on Daniel’s cheek. Daniel played with Jack’s silvering hair and smiled. “Still okay?” Jack asked hoarsely.

Daniel nodded. “Still okay.” He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over their cooling bodies.

“Daniel?” Jack murmured.

Daniel closed his eyes. “Hmm?”

Jack smiled a sappy smile and nuzzled close. “Best Christmas…ever.” He said around a yawn before drifting off to sleep.

“Best ever.” Daniel agreed, placing a kiss on his sleeping lover’s forehead before joining him in dream land.

FIN


End file.
